Star Clan's mistake
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Star Clan has made a mistake and now Silver Gleam and Quick Silver are paying for it. All they've ever wanted is to live in a clan, but when push comes to shove the pair reluctently joins Shadow Clan. Silver Gleam and Quick Silver are about to discover that even Sisterhood can be as fragile as ice when it comes to relationships. CANCELLED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Forgive and Forget**

Rain pounded the ferns and pinned them mercilessly to the muddy ground. A pretty silver tabby she-cat stirred. Her amber eyes fluttered open. It had been raining for moons now. She had been a rough along with her sister ever since that painful day when Cloud Star had lost the battle with Thunder Clan. Silver Gleam had been only a kit back then, she and her sister, Quick Silver couldn't help fight that battle. Quick Silver always talked about finding Cloud Star and the rest of the clan and fighting Thunder Clan again. But even their mother, Red Wing said that Sky Clan's ship had sailed, and had left to become a house cat. Just the thought of being a kitty-pet made Silver Gleam want to vomit.

A speckled and striped dark grey tabby she-cat pushed her way through the soaked ferns into Silver Gleam's make-shift den. Silver Gleam wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Quick Silver! I worked so hard NOT to let our bedding get wet and now you come storming in like a badger and get everything wet!" Silver Gleam spat at her sister. "Sorry," Quick Silver muttered, shaking herself off. "Geez! What's the matter with you? First I tell you about how mad I am at you about getting the bedding wet and then you go and shake your fur in here?" Silver Gleam spluttered. "Since when did you become Red Wing? I was out trying to catch us some sparrows and this is how you thank me? Do you think I like getting my pelt wet like this?" Quick Silver growled. "Sorry, I really am." Silver Gleam muttered, her amber eyes staring at her nest. "Oh and you know those roughs that said they'd join Silver Clan? Well they're not anymore. Apparently being a stupid Kitty-pet is better than being a Clan cat." Quick Silver muttered crossly. Silver Gleam didn't dare to meet Quick Silver's gaze before speaking. "Quick Silver, do you think that it might be time to... oh do I dare say ask to join another Clan?" Quick Silver looked mortified in disbelief. "After what they've done to us? I don't believe that you'd even think to do that!" Quick Silver shrieked. Silver Gleam sighed. "Well, what are we going to do when we get old? Two Legs never take in elderly cats. And don't you ever want a mate, and kits? Don't you want a real life Quick Silver? We need to forgive and forget! What happens when we get sick? We barely survived White Cough last Leaf-bare! Use your head Quick Silver!" Silver Gleam willed. Quick Silver met her gaze with her sharp ice-blue eyes then sighs. "Alright, maybe you're right... I don't want to die because I couldn't hunt for myself any more, and maybe I'm over reacting a little." Quick Silver admitted, her eyes full of conflicting thoughts. "Which clan do you want to go to? When Sky Clan disbanded Red Wing says that Bird Flight and her kits went to live in Thunder Clan. Shall we try there?" Silver Gleam proposed, flicking her tail in excitement. Quick Silver's eyes quickly darkened. "Never Thunder Clan. They've taken so much from us." Quick Silver eyes flickered with a new idea. "Shadow Clan! They're Thunder Clan's arch enemy! They battle so much that we can get revenge for what they did to Sky Clan over, and over, and over, and over again! Don't you see Silver Gleam? This is our destiny, our calling! This is what Star Clan must have wished for us in the first place!" Quick Silver yowled happily. *_Well, if there's a clan that Quick Silver's willing to join then I guess that that's where we're heading._* Silver Gleam thought to herself. "Sound good to me," Silver Gleam responded, trying to look excited to get revenge. "Fantastic! We leave at dawn!" Quick Silver yowled, her eyes glittering with an emotion that Silver Gleam was unfamiliar with. "Erm alright." Silver Gleam agreed. "We should get some sleep then." Silver Gleam meowed, curling up in her wet nest. "I guess," Quick Silver muttered, snuggling up to Silver Gleam before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Shadow Clan, Black Star, and Russet Fur.**

The moon's luminous light beckoned Silver Gleam awake. Quick Silver was already staring out of the make-shift den's entrance, shuffling her paws in excitement. "Quick Silver? You're already awake?" Silver Gleam yawned. "Are you kidding? I only slept for like ten minutes! I'm just too excited." Quick Silver meowed, sounding well rested and wide awake. "I never would've thought that I'd see you so excited to join a clan." Silver Gleam mewed, padding to her sister's side before grooming herself. "So when should we head out?" Silver Gleam asked in mid-lick. "Well I'm not getting any younger out here so as soon as possible!" Quick Silver meowed, her eyes gleaming in the moon light. "Fine, I'll wash later." Silver Gleam growled. Quick Silver looking delighted, padded out of the den. Silver Gleam padded out behind her. *_Am I doing the right thing here_?* Silver Gleam wondered.

Silver Gleam's paws ached and her belly yowled a complain to Silver Gleam as she and Quick Silver trudged on past the last of Wind Clan territory. "Wow, Wind Clan hasn't changed much." Quick Silver commented, still full of spunk. "How are you still able to walk?" Silver Gleam moaned, wanting to collapse on the moorland's soft heather and bathe in the sunshine. "How are you able to sit still and worry about stuff like food at a time like this?" Quick Silver countered, staring intently at the pine forest that was Shadow Clan territory. Silver Gleam stopped dead in her tracks. "Quick Silver, what happens if Shadow Clan won't let us join? Then what?" Silver Gleam's question stopped Quick Silver dead in her tracks. "T-then we try River Clan. And if they say no then we'll try Wind Clan, and if they don't say yes then... No! I refuse to ask Thunder Clan!" Quick Silver snarled, continuing her path to Shadow Clan. Silver Gleam followed with uncertainty in her gaze.

The pine forest gave shelter from the piercing rays of the sun, and cool shadows welcomed Silver Gleam and Quick Silver. "This must be the boarder." Quick Silver mewed, letting out a small fear scent. Silver Gleam scented the air. "Cats are coming." Silver Gleam meowed to her sister, trying to keep her cool. "Roughs! Tawny Pelt what should we do?" A younger sounding tom mewed anxiously. "Don't worry Starling Paw, I only scent two." The she-cat assured. Silver Gleam stiffened when the meows and paw steps grew louder. She felt Quick Silver shiver in fear. "What if they attack us? We'll be out numbered." Quick Silver mewed fearfully. A tawny and black she-cat appeared with a black and white young tom. The tawny she-cat spoke. "What are you doing in Shadow Clan territory?" The she-cat's meow showed no fear, and had a sharp edge to it. Quick Silver flattened herself to the ground. Silver Gleam let out a sigh of disbelief that her once so eager sister had turned into a frightened kit. She cleared to throat. "We are here to speak to your leader." Silver Gleam responded boldly, not letting the Shadow Clan she-cat intimidate her. The she-cat narrowed her eyes. "Fine, but no tricks." The she-cat meowed warily, flicking her tail to the young tom. The tom's eyes widened and he sped back around to the back of Silver Gleam and Quick Silver as if to ensure that we didn't flee into Shadow Clan territory. Quick Silver seemed to have regained some of her courage and sped up to match Silver Gleam's pace, her ears pricked and alert.

The whole of Shadow Clan stopped and stared at Silver Gleam and Quick Silver. Silver Gleam tried to ignore the cat's boring gazes and followed the tawny she-cat to the base of a sturdy pine. A sturdy white tom with jet-black paws emerged from the hole in the base of the pine. "Tawny Pelt, why have you brought roughs into camp?" The large tom demanded. Tawny Pelt did not flinch before replying. "They said that they had come to see you." Tawny Pelt meowed fearlessly. The large tom's gaze turned to Quick Silver and Silver Gleam. "Come into my den, I want this conversation to be private." The tom growled, stalking into his den. Quick Silver quickly pushed past Silver Gleam into the den. Silver Gleam took a deep breath before following her sister into the pine.

"Who are you?" The tom's amber eyes burned through Silver Gleam's soul. "I-I'm Silver Gleam, and this is Quick Silver. We're sisters. We're originally from Sky Clan." Silver Gleam replied, determined not to show any weaknesses. The tom narrowed his eyes. "We'd like to know if you'd accept us into Shadow Clan!" Quick Silver blurted. "I'll have to think about that, the tom replied, still staring intently at Silver Gleam. "What's your name?" Silver Gleam asked, hoping to move away from Quick Silver's comment. "They call me Black Star." Black Star replied. "So you two want to go back to the life style your ancestors lived?" Black Star questioned. "Yes please!" Quick Silver mewed hopefully. "Well then you'll have to prove your worth to Shadow Clan. Russet Fur and myself will see how much prey you can contribute, and then see how well you can fight before any cat in this clan will even think of respecting you. " Black Star meowed. "Who's Russet Fur?" Silver Gleam asked, scooting closer to Quick Silver." _*Why is he staring at me like that?* _ Silver Gleam wondered anxiously. "Russet Fur is clan deputy. The only reason I'm giving you this chance is because Russet Fur used to be a rough like you two. If she accepts you into the clan then all of Shadow Clan should welcome you." Black Star assured. "When do we start?" Quick Silver meowed excitedly. "Now." The huge tom led the two she-cats out into the forest to find Russet Fur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sleet Foot**

A fox colored matted she-cat stood beside Black Star. Russet Fur was older then Silver Gleam had thought. Quick Silver looked at Silver Gleam with worry. "Try your best, 'cause you know I'll be trying mine." Silver Gleam whispered to her sister. "This is Russet Fur. Russet Fur, this is Quick Silver," Black Star pointed his muzzle at the dark gray tabby . "And this is Silver Gleam," Black Star's gaze fell back on Silver Gleam. "They are descendents of Sky Clan." Black Star finished. Russet Fur nodded, looking at the two she-cats with determination. "Which one am I watching?" The old she-cat asked, licking her paw. "You will watch Quick Silver, and I will watch Silver Gleam." The massive tom meowed. Quick Silver's whiskers twitched in jealousy as Silver Gleam padded into the pine forest with Black Star.

"Now Silver Gleam, if I were you then I'd try to find some creative prey. Like don't only catch rats, toads, and lizards, try for some birds. Show that you can contribute new prey to Shadow Clan." Black Star advised. "Easy enough." Silver Gleam mewed, head held high in confidence. "You will be hunting the River Clan boarder. If you can reel in some fish, then that could really help us when prey is scarce. Good luck." The Shadow Clan leader stalked away into the shadows. Silver Gleam narrowed her eyes. "Fish huh? I can do better than that!" Silver Gleam muttered to herself. Silver Gleam raced towards the river that was the boarder between Shadow Clan and River Clan. She spotted a nice flat sand bank right up against the raging river. "Perfect! Quick Silver and I hunt these all the time." Silver Gleam purred. The silver she cat padded onto the sand bank and began to dig close to the stream. Silver Gleam happily pulled out a mouthful of clams and then spat them on the bank before going down for more. Silver Gleam swept her large clam pile into the forest with her tail. "Now for some of these." Silver Gleam purred, burying her clams in pine needles so the clams wouldn't sink back into the ground. "Now for my specialty." Silver Gleam's eyes strayed to a sparrow fluttering from one pine to another. Silver Gleam licked her jaws and stalked to the pine. "Hey you!" The sparrow screamed an alarm call and quickly flew away. Silver Gleam glared back at were the yowl had come from. A handsome slush-colored tom with a folded ear sat on the other side of the river. "You just made me lose my catch!" Silver Gleam snarled at the tom. The tom ignored her, giving his chest a good lick. "Well, I was just trying to ask why Shadow Clan is letting a rough hunt on their territory." The tom sneered. "You think I'm a rough? Well your wrong!" Silver Gleam growled, baring her teeth. The tom got to his paws and padded into the water. The tom grinned and raised an eyebrow "Want to bet?" He challenged. Silver Gleam reluctantly slipped into the water. "You're on." Silver Gleam growled. The tom leapt at Silver Gleam, throwing her under the current. _*Great Star Clan he's trying to drown me!*_ Silver Gleam's lungs screamed in agony. _*just go limp!*_ Silver Gleam yowled at herself. Finally, her muscles stopped struggling. The tom snickered and let her up. "Big mistake!" Silver Gleam spluttered, raking his muzzle with her thorn-sharp claws. The tom yowled in pain and staggered back. Silver Gleam launched herself at the tom, head butting him into River Clan territory. The tom lost his balance, looking dazed and shocked that Silver Gleam had pulled that one off. Silver Gleam took this opportunity and pinned the dazed cat onto the shore. "Still think I'm a rough?" Silver Gleam growled. The tom sighed. "I admit defeat." He muttered. Silver Gleam let him up, careful not to give him a chance to push her back into the river. Silver Gleam stared blankly at him. "Who are you?" She questioned. The tom gave himself a good lick to dry his fur before replying. "They call me Sleet Foot. And you are?" Sleet Foot meowed. "I-I'm Silver Gleam." The two cats stared at each other for a moment before Silver Gleam spoke. "I really should get going," Silver Gleam mewed before narrowing her eyes and sharpening her tone. "And don't you ever think that you can take a Shadow Clan cat on like that!" Silver Gleam growled before swimming back to her own side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Acceptance.**

Larks and sparrows sang their songs as Silver Gleam dragged her birds and clams back to the camp. Shadow Clan cats stared in awe at Silver Gleam's catch. A tiny kit ran up to her, eyes wide. "Did you catch all of that yourself?" The black and white kit squeaked. Silver Gleam nodded. "Yep." "Wow! With you around we'll never go hungry!" The kit squealed in delight, bouncing back over to his litter mates. Silver Gleam felt Quick Silver's envious gaze burning her pelt. As she only caught a couple of mice and a sparrow. Silver Gleam padded up to Quick Silver. "Where'd Russet Fur have you hunt?" Silver Gleam meowed. "Near the stinking Thunder Path on the Thunder Clan boarder. The monsters scared most of the prey away, and with Thunder Clan's stench lingering around my nose got thrown off!" Quick Silver snarled. "Where'd Black Star have you hunt?" There was a hint of jealousy in her growl. "The River Clan boarder." Silver Gleam responded, not looking at Quick Silver in the eye. Black Star trotted up to Silver Gleam, his amber eyes gleaming. "I saw you fight that River Clan warrior." Silver Gleam heard Quick Silver growl. "A River Clan warrior? On your first day?!" Quick Silver yowled before clawing the ground in fury. Black Star ignored the jealous she-cat. "You know, I was going to help you when he tried to drown you, but then I saw your technique and decided to just watch you. The fact that you were aggressive enough to push him back like that was outstanding! Even Tiger Star would be proud of that move!" Black Star complimented. Russet Fur sat down beside Black Star. "Oh don't get too down on yourself Quick Silver! River Clan cats are all big snobs. Thunder Clan cats are just big chickens, they're too afraid to challenge Shadow Clan! It was just pure luck that Silver Gleam fought a River Clan warrior. And your hunting technique was fantastic!" Russet Fur praised. Quick Silver brightened up a little. "Sooo, are we accepted into Shadow Clan?" Silver Gleam meowed hopefully. Black Star and Russet Fur looked at each other, then back at Silver Gleam and Quick Silver and nodded. "You have proven your worth to this clan. Welcome to Shadow Clan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wrong feelings**

Two days had passed since Quick Silver and Silver Gleam had become official Shadow Clan warriors. Silver Gleam sat in front of the warriors den with a long face. Tawny Pelt padded up to her. "You've seemed really down in the dirt place lately, is something bothering you?" Tawny Pelt mewed. Silver Gleam sighs and lays down. "Ever since Quick Silver and I joined your clan, I don't know Quick Silver's just been... different. She never wants to go hunting with me anymore and she's moved her nest further away from mine. Is it something I've done?" Silver Gleam meowed, looking crestfallen. Tawny Pelt glanced at Silver Gleam in surprise. "You haven't figured that out yet... have you?" Tawny Pelt mewed slowly. Silver Gleam tilted her head. "Figured what out?" Silver Gleam questioned, narrowing her amber eyes. Tawny Pelt opened her jaws to speak. Until Black Star came over. "Silver Gleam, want to go hunting with me?" The large tom asked hopefully. Silver Gleam felt Tawny Pelt look at me then at Black Star before trotting away. "S-sure!" Silver Gleam staggered.

The hunting trip with Black Star went well. Silver Gleam held a fat healthy rat in her jaws and Black Star had two smaller rats hanging from his huge jaws. Silver Gleam felt Quick Silver's hostile gaze burn her as she headed towards the fresh kill pile. _*What's ruffling her fur so much?*_ Silver Gleam wondered. After saying her goodbyes to Black Star and placing her rat in the fresh kill pile, she decided to take a walk. Lately she hadn't been able to forget about Sleet Foot, the handsome slush-colored tom she had fought on her first day. Silver Gleam winced as pine needles snuck into her paw-pads. _*I'll lick them out later.*_ Silver Gleam promised herself. The cool wet sand sunk under the weight of Silver Gleam's paws as she padded on to the river's edge. Silver Gleam tasted the air and looked hopefully across the river, even just a glimpse of Sleet Foot would satisfy her. Just as Silver Gleam had given up, the reeds ruffled and snapped from across the river. A familiar storm-cloud gray head poked out. Sleet Foot grinned when he saw Silver Gleam. "So you had the same idea as me?" The cat queried smoothly passing through the dense reeds. Silver Gleam's mouth ran dry. _*What should I say? Maybe...*_ "I might have just come here for clams you know." Silver Gleam retorted, not meeting his gaze. "Oh really? Then why'd you scent the air and look over here like that?" The slush-colored warrior teased, raising an eyebrow. "W-well why'd you come here?" Silver Gleam challenged. The bold warrior paused. "Uh... no reason." Sleet Foot stared at the ground shuffling his paws. Silver Gleam laughed in amusement. "What? Can' t a cat go where he wants to on his own territory?" Sleet Foot blurted. "Well you certainly can't win against a she-cat!" Silver Gleam teased, recalling the memory of the battle. "Hey! I just didn't really feel like drowning you that's all really!" Sleet Foot snapped. Silver Gleam glared at Sleet Foot, and Sleet Foot glared back. The two cats glared at each other for a moment before Sleet Foot broke the silence. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He meowed. Silver Gleam nodded. "Yep."

Light seeped through the thick pines as Silver Gleam padded home. Suddenly, a tawny colored cat skidded to a halt beside her. "Finally!" Tawny Pelt panted. "Tawny Pelt?" Silver Gleam meowed in surprise. "Yeah it's me. I just wanted to tell you what's bothering Quick Silver." Tawny Pelt replied. "Please tell me!" Silver Gleam pleaded. "Have you noticed that every time Black Star speaks to you that Quick Silver stares at you?" Tawny Pelt questioned. Silver Gleam cocked her head in confusion. "Yeah why?" "Don't you get it? Quick Silver is in love with Black Star but..." Tawny Pelt's voice drifted off. "Go on." Silver Gleam urged her friend to continue. "But... Black Star dosn't like Quick Silver... he likes, YOU." Tawny Pelt finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Revenge**

Rain poured down on the patrol of cats as they patroled the River Clan boarder. The thought of a cat as powerful as Blackstar liking her frightened Silvergleam a little. But this thought never came up as often as Sleetfoot. Silvergleam had been meeting Sleetfoot for about a moon cycle now in the cover of night. _*Is meeting him wrong? Am I breaking the code for doing this?* _Silvergleam shook her head. _*No! I should trust myself more.* _Tawnypelt padded up to Silvergleam, scenting the air. "Hey you ok?" She whispered. Silvergleam nodded, staring at the ground as she followed the patrol. "The rain's just annoying." Silvergleam lied. Tawnypelt looked unconvinced. "If you say so." The pretty she-cat replied. "Hey I think I smell a frog," Silvergleam lied. "I'm going after it. Meet you back at camp." Silvergleam meowed to Tawnypelt before running towards the WindClan boarder.

The scent of the moor drifted into Silvergleam's nose as she walked along the boarder. A new scent joined into the moor scent. Silvergleam stiffened. Her ears pricked as she struggled to identify the scent and were it was coming from. Silvergleam froze in alarm. The scents were from a place she hoped to never see again: The twoleg place. Other roughs were in ShadowClan territory. An aggressive yowl sounded from the shadows of the pines. Three twoleg place cats sprang out of the bushes surrounding Silvergleam. Their eyes glittered with hatred, the largest of the group, a yellow colored tom spoke. "Well well well if it isn't Silvergleam." Silvergleam squinted at the tom scanning her memory for any trace of him. "I don't know you." Silvergleam confessed, glaring at the tom. "Does the name Yellowkit ring a bell?" The tom spat. Silvergleam gasped. Yellowkit was her brother that their mother, Redwing never favored, he could never get the battle and hunting moves right. Eventually their mother had just told him to go become a kittypet. Silvergleam and Quicksilver hadn't seen him since. "Ever since mother abandoned me, I've trained, why I've even given myself a new name and found a new gang to hang with." Hatred danced in Silvergleam's brother's eyes. "Wh-what's your new name?" Silvergleam stammered, trying to stay calm and hang on to the hope that Blackstar would notice that she hadn't returned from the patrol. "My name? My name is Fang." Fang snarled, baring his broken and yellow teeth. "Who are your buddies over there?" Silvergleam stalled. "Fang flicked his tail to a bracken colored she-cat. "Gore," Fang then pointed his muzzle to a black tom. "Tear." Fang finished. "Now, to get revenge." Fang growled, staring at his sister. "For what?" Silvergleam challenged, raising her head to his level. "It was Redwing who abandoned you, not me." Silvergleam stated boldly. Now Fang was mad. "It's your fault, and it's Quicksilver's fault! It's both your faults! You let Redwing throw me out!" Fang snarled, lunging at Silvergleam. Silvergleam leaped sideways to avoid the lunge, only to be shoved back into his path by Tear. Fang's needle sharp claws ripped at Silvergleam's flank. Silvergleam yet out a yowl in pain and fastened her jaws into Fang's forearm. Fang screeched and flung Silvergleam off into Gore's waiting claws. The two she-cats grappled on the ground. Gore sunk her teeth into Silvergleam's head, Silvergleam screamed in horror when blood began to pour down her face. Thinking fast, Silvergleam lunged at Gore's throat and preformed a killing bite, a last resort tactic. Gore quickly released Silvergleam's head and surrendered. Silvergleam's vision began to blur from loss of blood. _*StarClan save me!* _Silvergleam pleaded, stumbling away from the two toms. Tear took a paw step towards Silvergleam, only to be halted by Fang. "Let her go, she'll die either way." Fang growled in satifaction before helping Gore to her paws and leaving deeper into ShadowClan territory. Silvergleam fought to stay awake and alive as she struggled back to camp.

Silvergleam had finally reached camp, as soon as she staggered in, the whole clan stared at her and started gasping and rushing over to help. Tawnypelt pushed through the crowd of cats. "What happened?" She demanded. "Roughs... attacked... WindClan boarder." Silvergleam wheezed before blacking out.


End file.
